


close to you

by hojoonahaf



Series: hansol x bjoo [3]
Category: Topp Dogg (Band)
Genre: Fluff, Kissing, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-10
Updated: 2016-11-10
Packaged: 2018-08-30 05:46:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,220
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8520778
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hojoonahaf/pseuds/hojoonahaf
Summary: the one where they make out after a concert and confess





	

**Author's Note:**

> originally posted on my tumblr (hojoonahaf.tumblr.com) c:  
> i hope you enjoy!! <3

Looking back, he should’ve expected it - there had always been something about B-Joo performing at concerts that had been mesmerizing as hell, even before Hansol had fallen in love with his bandmate. Byungjoo was just  _so_  into it, into the choreography, the music, their performance overall - so into it that he probably didn’t notice how Hansol sometimes just couldn’t help but stare, distracted from his own part, or how he sometimes tried to get B-Joo’s attention, just because he wanted to have one of these glances that were filled full of passion for himself. 

Hansol was passionate too, of course - being on stage and meeting ToppKlass made him incredibly happy every day. However, he did have these moments when he couldn’t help it, when his gaze fell on B-Joo during their show and he suddenly couldn’t think of something else anymore. 

Today had been especially bad - it had happened right at the start and Hansol hadn’t been able to concentrate for what felt like ages, until they were backstage again, done with the concert that left the lingering feeling of failure in Hansol’s guts, even though he knew that he hadn’t performed too badly. The thing was, that he felt guilty when he couldn’t devote everything he had to satisfy the fans and support the other members, all because of the stupid crush he had on his best friend.

It needed to end and yet Hansol knew it wouldn’t - he couldn’t just stay away from B-Joo, considering they were in a group together and even if he had the possibility, he wouldn’t want to. Being friends with B-Joo was enough for now, at least that was what he tried to tell himself. Everything was different though, when he was lying awake once again, the darkness of the night surrounding him and his friend occupying his mind, making him crave something he had never even thought of before. It was horrible then, like someone was pushing a knife into Hansol’s chest. In these moments he knew what being hopelessly in love truly felt like.

Hansol went straight for his dressing room after the performance, not feeling like talking to anyone - the anger at himself and his childish behaviour because of this crush was overwhelming him yet again and even though this rage never lasted for long it was still a stressful situation when it happened. With stressful situations Hansol preferred to deal alone. There had been a time when he had consulted B-Joo about his problems, but he didn’t do that often anymore, because most of Hansol’s problems revolved around his bandmate.  
It was tiring, really. 

Hansol was just gulping down a glass of water when someone knocked on the door and, without waiting for a reply, pushed it open.  
“Hansol, I need to talk to you, it’s-”

B-Joo stopped mid-sentence when Hansol started coughing, startled by the appearance of the younger boy who was essentially the reason for his unusual behavior.  
Immediately, B-Joo was by his side, tapping his back until Hansol could breathe properly again, his face burning red with embarrassment.

“You surprised me.”, he told B-Joo, noticing how his friend wasn’t stepping away from him, one hand still placed firmly on his back.   
“I noticed.”, B-Joo said, looking at Hansol with an indefinable glance that almost made the older boy shiver. Something was about to happen, he was sure of it, and he didn’t yet know if it was a good thing.  
  
“I came to talk to you.”, B-Joo repeated, leaning a little closer, invading Hansol’s personal bubble even further until Hansol could feel his friend’s breath on his cheek. “I…there is this thing, I…”  
  
B-Joo surely noticed that he was talking nonsense, but he continued babbling anyway and Hansol couldn’t bring himself to say something else, because he craved this attention, craved being so close to his crush, even if it took him a lot of self-control to not just kiss his bandmate, or do something even more inappropriate which could ruin their friendship forever.   
So he stayed still, enjoying the torment the butterflies spreading in his stomach were giving him and waited for B-Joo to say something that made sense, something that would explain why he was here right now, wanting to see Hansol.

“Look at me?”, B-Joo asked at least and Hansol slowly turned his head, only barely noticing that his friend sounded as breathless as he felt.  
Their noses were almost touching and it was as if everything in Hansol had come to a stop - his brain didn’t seem to work, because he couldn’t form a single thought that had nothing to do with the beautiful, beautiful B-Joo and his heart only made it worse by beating so heard that he was sure B-Joo would notice.  
  
Then his friend said something, but Hansol’s mind didn’t register that anymore, because in the next moment there were lips pressed against his, because  _B-Joo was kissing him_ , something Hansol was completely overwhelmed with.  
It didn’t last for long - B-Joo pulled back a few seconds later, stepping back with a terrified look on his face as Hansol brought up a hand to his lips, still trying to process what had happened.

“Ah, Hansol, I’m so sorry, I didn’t-”  
  
B-Joo looked like he was going to cry and Hansol realized it was because he had been too stunned to kiss back, so he shook his head and stepped closer, grabbing his friend by the shoulders and pushing him to the nearest wall to press their lips together once again, not scared anymore, partly because it had been B-Joo to kiss him first, but also because his brain still seemed not to be working properly.

It was a forceful kiss that B-Joo returned immediately, his hand suddenly in Hansol’s neck, tugging at his hair a little, which made the older deepen the kiss even more, until it was not just lips anymore but also tongue and ragged breathing and B-Joo who was still pressed up against the wall, seemingly enjoying every second of it.

Hansol didn’t know how long they had been kissing, but suddenly there was a rumbling noise outside and he was finally able to separate his lips from B-Joo’s and to pull back a little, however still pinning his bandmate to the wall, unable to step away completely just yet.

“Wow.”, B-Joo said, a thing so typical for him to do that Hansol couldn’t help but laugh, a wave of relief washing over him because he had just kissed B-Joo and his friend had seemed to like it. “That was…good.”  
  
“Yeah, good.” For a few second it was quiet, then, after staring at Hansol for what felt like ages, B-Joo, without thinking, blurted out:  
“I like you.”  
and that made Hansol’s heart flutter in his chest all over again, made him blush furiously as he watched B-Joo, who was also turning red, cover his face in embarrassment.

“I like you too.”, Hansol mumbled, the words feeling heavy on his tongue because he was not used to saying it out loud, not used to saying it to anyone at all.  
  
“Ahhh, how embarrassing!”, B-Joo whined and Hansol couldn’t help but giggle as he buried his face in his crushes shoulder who, a few seconds later, wrapped his arms around him tightly and pulled him impossibly close. 


End file.
